Los nueve meses más largos de mi vida
by Aralefics
Summary: Ranma está esperando un hijo de Akane ¿Cómo pasará estos nueve meses de embarazo? En esta historia Ranma nos hablará de los pensamientos y emociones que experimenta a lo largo de este tiempo. Fic creado para el reto de apertura de: personaje o pareja del foro Mundo Ranma


_**Los nueve meses más largos de mi vida**_

Hola a todos, aquí traigo una nueva historia de Ranma 1/2, en este caso solo será un oneshot producto de uno de los restos del foro en el que me encuentro :p, espero sinceramente que la disfrutéis y me dejéis algún que otro comentario.

Aclaraciones:

**Abcd… los personajes hablan.**

Abcd… los personajes piensan.

Y aquí estaba yo, otra vez, como de costumbre desde hacía dos semanas. ¡Yo, que me hacía ver como el más valiente de los hombres, invencible ante nadie… y estaba escondiéndome en un maldito tejado! Sí, yo, Ranma Saotome estaba huyendo como un vil gusano, y eso sería insultar a los pobres gusanos.

Bueno, como he mencionado antes mi problema se remonta a dos semanas atrás; mi precioso tormento se había aliado con mi madre, que se había instalado en la casa desde hacía más de dos meses puesto que mi querida esposa y yo estábamos esperando a una personita y ella se estaba ocupando de ayudarnos y asesorarnos ya que faltaba poco para el esperado momento.

Y vosotros os preguntaréis donde estaba el problema, pues bien, cuando recibí la noticia casi me da un paro cardiaco debido a que me pilló completamente por sorpresa, claro que después de asimilarlo estaba jubiloso y rebosante de alegría, todo iba sobre ruedas, pero después llegaron los repentinos cambios de humor de mi mujer y sus ridículos antojos: que si quería no sé qué seta que solo crecía en Hokkaido durante el otoño SOLO cuando había luna nueva; que si necesitaba que importásemos de China una serie de hierbas y maderas que serían perfectas para el bebé y su cuna; que si tenía que ir todos los días al monte para bañarse en aguas termales ya que relajaban el cuerpo y eso hacía que el feto creciera mejor y correctamente ya que le gustaba… etc, etc.

Y esto era cuando se encontraba de buen humor, ya que en un momento podía estar feliz y cariñosa a decaída y muy pero que MUY enfadada, sobre todo esto último porque no dejaba de echarme en cara que no hacía absolutamente nada, que si no conseguía lo que ella necesitaba, que si no estaba comprometido, que esto me venía muy grande, que como íbamos a acabar… ¡¿Por qué narices me decía todo eso?! ¡¿Qué no estaba comprometido, que qué iba a ser de nosotros?! ¡Pero si no había hecho otra cosa que complacerla!, en la medida de lo posiblemente humano, ya que había algunas cosas que pedía que tela… pero bueno, yo no me quejaba ya que era consciente que estaba experimentando algunos cambios (más bien muchos) y que debía ser paciente y complaciente con ella, o al menos eso me habían aconsejado.

El caso es que así fueron los primeros siete meses, en los cuales como habréis supuesto me era imposible dormir en condiciones, estaba cansado a todas horas y me dolía todo el cuerpo de andar de un lado a otro, ¡si parecía que era yo el que estaba embarazado!, pero eso sí, era una suerte que al poco de casarnos pudiera deshacerme de mi maldición, aunque eso es ya otra historia; total que cuando estaba a punto de terminar el séptimo mes apareció mi querida madre, creí que era una señal que el cielo me enviaba para decirme que tenía un lugar entre ellos debido al gran esfuerzo, paciencia y calvario que estaba sufriendo con esto del embarazo, lloré de felicidad la primera semana pues ella se encargaba de todo y yo podía entrenar como es debido, al menos durante algunas horas, ya que también me gustaba estar con ellas, pero me equivoqué, con su llegada todo fue a peor, ella era el doble de exigente que Akane, tenía ideas más raras todavía, me hacían trabajar el doble y siempre se ponía de parte de ella, pero lo que es peor, cuando no conseguía alguna de las extrañísimas cosas que pedían ¡Mi madre, mi adorada madre me amenazaba con su espada mientras lloraba y aseguraba que no era un verdadero hombre, que no era masculino de mi parte no conseguir aquellas 'pequeñeces' para el bienestar del bebe! ¡¿Pequeñeces?! ¡Por amor de Dios, si querían que fuera al PacÍfico a cazar un tiburón CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS y le llevara los dientes, las aletas y los ojos para hacer una poción que servía para mejorar el cuerpo del bebé y que a Akane no se le dificultase el embarazo! Estaban locas, pero aun así yo seguí sin quejarme.

Y ahora es cuando vosotros me preguntaréis: '¿y entonces por qué te escondes en el tejado?'.

Bien, después de pasar todas estas pruebas, la cosa empezaba a 'relajarse', ya no me mandaban hacer cosas descabelladas y sin sentido alguno, pues se acercaba el esperado momento del nacimiento, yo estaba emocionado y bastante ansioso, pues después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer durante los últimos meses…, aunque estaba seguro que valía la pena todo el esfuerzo, quería estar cerca de Akane, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad… graso error, la cosa fue a peor, Akane no había querido saber cuál era el género de nuestro bebe, decía que lo sabría en el momento adecuado 'que él/ella se lo indicaría' y bueno, aquí yo ya después de todo empecé a cansarme de tanta tontería y es que todos los días, TODOS los malditos días tenía que ir a distintas tiendas ya que Akane gritaba: '¡es niña!' y al día siguiente… '¡es niño!' y al siguiente '¡es niña!'… y así todo el tiempo, ¿podéis imaginarlo?, luego me dieron un bebe de plástico y me hicieron cambiarle pañales, ponerle talco, etc, durante tres días y puede que usara una de las bragas de Akane como pañal, y que en lugar de talco usara harina, pero no era para gritarme. Y viendo que todo esto no era suficiente entre mi madre y ella decidieron que debía cambiar radicalmente mi personalidad y costumbres, debía corregir la forma de comer, sentarme etc etc ya que no era apropiado que el bebé imitara mis acciones, esto ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso y como no, exploté y solté todo aquello que me había guardado dentro durante todos aquellos meses: que se dejaran de tonterías, que no dejaban de pedir chorradas, que estaba harto de ser un pelele que podían mover a su antojo, que estaba cansado de sus criticas puesto que me pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo lo que ellas mandaban por muy ridículas que fueran, que no iba a cambiar mi forma de ser, que yo era como era y no podían cambiarlo, que me dejaran descansar de una buena vez pues yo era el que más estaba poniendo de mi parte, que estaban abusando de mí, y bueno… un montón de groserías más, en ese momento no lo pensé, pero es que estaba cabreadísimo, así que para poder relajarme salí corriendo de casa dando grandes saltos huyendo…

Y es por eso que estoy así, aún recuerdo el rostro de Akane sorprendido, dolido y lleno de lágrimas (ese fue otro motivo por el que salí corriendo de allí, no soportaba verla llorar), y el de mi madre… su cara era un poema, me es imposible describirlo, era una mezcla entre frustración, sorpresa, dolor, admiración y no sé qué más cosas. El caso es que dormía en tejados desde ese momento, me daba verdadero pavor acercarme a mi madre, estaba seguro de que estaba enfadadísima conmigo y me cortaría en trocitos con su katana en cuanto pisara la puerta.

Tranquilos no es que me hubiese desentendido de ellas, al fin y al cabo yo las quería y quería estar y conocer a mi hij , por lo que había estado haciendo visitas furtivas sin ser descubierto, o eso pensaba yo, porque por lo que puede ver y escuchar Akane me había perdonado y me daba la razón, además cuando mi madre me criticaba por no estar presente ella decía que no era verdad que en realidad yo sí que estaba, que les estaba cuidando desde las sombras.

Pero a pesar de haber oído estas palabras no fui capaz de hacer acto de presencia, por favor no me preguntéis porqué.

Finalmente hoy después de haber reflexionado sobre todo esto, decidí que ya era el momento de volver, y así lo hice, bajé del tejado en el que me encontraba y corriendo llegué a la puerta del dojo, cuando entré, pensé que era imposible que hubiera un desorden mayor, todos estaban alterados, y con todos hablo de TODOS: el señor Tendo, que vivía con nosotros, mi padre que había decidido por lo que parecía hacernos una visita puesto que ahora vivía con mi madre, Nabiki y sus dos gemelas de dos años, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Ukyo, y finalmente Kasumi y su esposo el doctor Tofu, todos habían venido por extrañas circunstancias a visitarnos.

Yo iba a saludarlos cuando me vieron y empezaron a gritarme, la primera fue mi madre.

-**RANMAAAAAA, menos mal que estas aquí, Akane se ha puesto de parto-**dijo muy nerviosa.

-**Ranma ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarla sola en este momento?!-**me gritaron mis amigos/rivales al mismo tiempo.

-**Ranma, buuuaaaa, dejaste a mi bebe solo, ve a acompañarla- **lloró el señor Tendo mientras se aferraba a mis piernas.

-**Ranma ves con tu esposa ahora mismo-**ordenó mi padre.

-**Ranma, que idiota eres, como has sido capaz de dejarla sola, esto te saldrá caro, te cobraré 50000 yenes por esto-**me dijo seria Nabiki.

**-Tio Ranma ser idiota, tonto, tita Akane mal tú no estar, malo, tonto-**me gritaron mis sobrinas a la vez.

Todos me estaban agobiando y yo había entrado en estado de shock, mi cerebro no lograba procesar nada con sentido solo escuchaba: Akane de parto, bebe, corre, idiota…

Salí corriendo a nuestra habitación donde estaba Akane gimiendo de dolor mientras que Tofu y Kasumi la ayudaban lo más que podían, me acerqué a ella y le sostuve la mano durante todo el proceso, bueno lo más que pude porque después de que me sonriera y yo girara mi cabeza a ver al doctor y lo que hacía colapsé y me desmayé.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia y me di cuenta que se oían llantos.

-**Oh Ranma, mira es una niña, mira qué guapa es-**sonreía Akane mientras la acunaba.

Me acerqué despacio y la miré, era verdad, se veía preciosa, tenía mi cabello negro y me pareció distinguir que cuando entre abrió los ojillos tenían un tono marrón chocolate, Akane empezó a decir que sabía que sería una niña y a mí se me cayó una enorme gota de sudor estilo anime por la cabeza. La cogí en mis brazos y me la llevé abajo para que todos la vieran, Akane necesitaba descansar y no quería que la molestaran.

Al llegar abajo todos se acercaron a verla, la llenaron de cumplidos, la cogieron en brazos, jugaron con ella, sus primas no dejaron de hacer preguntas, hubo alguna que otra pelea…

Estaba agotado y cuando todos se quedaron dormidos en el salón de tanto festejar decidí que ya era hora de subir a descansar también. Akane estaba medio despierta y cogió a la pequeña a la cual amamanto durante largo rato, al parecer había heredado mi gran apetito. Cuando terminó me la pasó y al instante se quedó profundamente dormida y comenzó a dar vueltas y patadas en la cama, me alegré de haber cogido a la niña si no…

La acosté en su cuna y tras darle un tierno beso en la frente le susurré

-**Bienvenida a esta extraña familia cariño.**

FIN

Gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho y que caiga algún que otro review.

Seguimos leyéndonos

Aralefics.


End file.
